slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Świąteczny Event 2018
|-|O wydarzeniu= center|693px Będziesz mogła spędzić czas w rodzinnym gronie od 25 grudnia 2018 od 11:00 do 6 stycznia 2019 do 23:59! Wszyscy wyjechali na święta i uczelnia opustoszała… To świetna okazja, żeby popracować nad magisterką! Ale nie przewidziałaś, że twoi rodzice i ciocia przyjadą, aby spędzić z tobą święta! CZAS Z RODZINĄ Twoja rodzina przyjechała na uczelnię, aby się z tobą spotkać. Będziesz musiała zapewnić im trochę rozrywki i pokazać okolicę nie zapominając o nauce... Każdego dnia spędź trochę czasu z rodziną i wykonaj jedną świąteczną misję! INSTRUKCJA center|693px |-|Misje= WSTĘPNIE Event zaczyna się przemyśleniami naszej postaci na temat, że została zupełnie sama, a już niedługo święta, ale właściwie za bardzo jej to nie przeszkadza, ponieważ chce przyłożyć się do swojej magisterki. Oczywiście wszystko ma się to nijak do tego, że już po chwili wpadają do niej rodzice wraz z ciocią Agatą i teraz to nimi mamy za zadanie się zająć, aż do świąt. Event działa na zasadzie historyjki złożonej z paru dni, podczas których dostajemy TRZY RODZAJE MISJI: I. Kupowanie upominków. (Ich cena oscyluje od 10$ do 20$) II. Znaleźć zagubione prezenty na stronach witryny. III. Prawidłowo wybrać odpowiedzi i propozycje zajęć. (Dialogi) MIEJSCA ZAGUBIONYCH PREZENTÓW PREZENT OD TITI - znajdziemy go na stronie z naszymi znajomymi z uniwersytetu w zakładce "Dziewczyny". (W zależności od ilości poznanych postaci prezent może być umiejscowiony w innym miejscu niż brzeg zakładki, a np. na jednym z opisów dziewczyn.) center|600px PREZENT OD MAMY - znajdziemy go w uniwersyteckim butiku Leo. center|600px DIALOGI Zła odpowiedź w dialogu powoduje blokadę i dopiero po czterech godzinach mamy możliwość ponownie udzielić odpowiedzi. Jeśli jednak jesteśmy niecierpliwi, to możemy wydać 50PA i od razu odblokować kolejną próbę. TATA ♥ Wykluczone. Stwierdziliśmy, że skoro nie będziesz mogła do nas przyjechać, to my zjawimy się tutaj. A. Jesteście kochani, ale dzisiaj muszę zająć się pisaniem pracy magisterskiej... Nie będę mogła zbyt długo dotrzymać wam towarzystwa. B. Jesteście kochani... Naprawdę zostaniecie aż do Wigilii? C. Jesteście kochani! Spróbuję spędzić z wami jak najwięcej czasu, ale na dzisiaj zaplanowałam już, że zajmę się pisaniem pracy magisterskiej. ♥ A. Chyba nie mówisz poważnie, tato. Jestem na urlopie! B. Wolałabym nie. Im mniej widzę swoją szefową, tym lepsze mam samopoczucie. C. Nie jestem pewna czy jest czynna. Szefowa mówiła mi, że lokal ma być zamknięty w czasie ferii świątecznych... TITI ♥ Jak mówiłam... Jak być może wiecie, mam pewną popularność na insta... I pomyślałam, że zabawię się z moimi followersami, robiąc im głosowanie na ulubiony sweter! A. Genialny pomysł! B. To bardzo zły pomysł... C. A co będzie do wygrania? MAMA ♥ A. Proponuję, żebyśmy zamiast tego schowali się pod moim ulubionym kocykiem, rozsiedli się wygodnie i obejrzeli film „To właśnie miłość”. B. Proponuję, żebyśmy poszli zamiast tego do galerii handlowej. Będzie nam ciepło i będziemy mogli zrobić ostatnie przedświąteczne zakupy! C. Zamiast tego proponuję grę planszową! Wiem, że Titi uwielbia grać w Doktora Pigułkę. KIEROWNIK ADMINISTRACYJNY ♥ To jest PTAK! Boję się ptaków!!! Pomóżcie mi! Krzyczę i krzyczę, a on nie chce odejść. A. (Musi sobie poradzić. Na co dzień jest taki nieznośny, że mam ochotę go tu zostawić.) B. (Waham się... Mam ochotę mu pomóc, ale patrzeć jak walczy z tym wróblem też jest zabawne.) C. (Wielkie nieba, co za niezręczna sytuacja! Nie mogę go tak zostawić.) |-|Rzeczy= ŚE2018 Pudełka na pizzę.png|Pudełka na pizzę ŚE2018 Prezenty od Titi.png|Prezenty od Titi ŚE2018 Zielony turmalin.png|Zielony turmalin ŚE2018 Prezenty od mamy.png|Prezenty od mamy ŚE2018 Śnieżka.png|Śnieżka |-|Nowości= ŚE2018.Pokój Su.jpg|Pokój Su ŚE2018.Pokój Su w nocy.jpg SFU Pokój Hyuna i Morgana.jpg|Pokój Hyuna i Morgana ŚE2018SFU Filip - zadowolenie.png|Filip ŚE2018SFU Filip - niedowierzanie.png SFU Filip - zadowolenie4.png SFU Filip - zadowolenie5.png SFU Filip - zadowolenie6.png SFU Filip - zamyślenie.png SFU Filip - zaskoczenie2.png SFU Filip - niedowierzanie2.png SFU Filip - smutek4.png ŚE2018SFU Lucia - radość.png|Lucia SFU Lucia - normalna2.png SFU Lucia - normalna3.png SFU Lucia - zadowolenie4.png SFU Lucia - zadowolenie5.png SFU Lucia - radość2.png SFU Lucia - smutek5.png SFU Lucia - smutek6.png SFU Lucia - smutek7.png SFU Lucia - smutek8.png SFU Lucia - smutek9.png ŚE2018SFU Titi - normalna.png|Titi ŚE2018SFU Titi - zadowolenie.png ŚE2018SFU Titi - zadowolenie2.png ŚE2018SFU Titi - zadowolenie3.png ŚE2018SFU Titi - zadowolenie4.png ŚE2018SFU Titi - zadowolenie5.png ŚE2018SFU Titi - zadowolenie6.png ŚE2018SFU Titi - radość.png ŚE2018SFU Titi - radość2.png ŚE2018SFU Titi - zaskoczenie.png ŚE2018SFU Titi - smutek.png SFU Titi - normalna4.png SFU Titi - normalna7.png SFU Titi - zadowolenie7.png SFU Titi - zadowolenie8.png SFU Titi - zakłopotanie.png SFU Titi - smutek4.png SFU Titi - smutek5.png SFU Kierownik administracyjny - zadowolenie2.png|Kierownik administracyjny SFU Kierownik administracyjny - zadowolenie3.png SFU Kierownik administracyjny - zakłopotanie2.png SFU Priya - zakłopotanie2.png|Priya SFU Nataniel - zadowolenie10.png|Nataniel SFU Nataniel - zakłopotanie3.png SFU Morgan - zadowolenie7.png|Morgan SFU Morgan - zakłopotanie3.png |-|Stroje= Za każdą wypełnioną misję otrzymasz nowy element garderoby! Do zdobycia są trzy nowe stroje. Dodatkowo czeka na was bonus za każdy całkowicie odblokowany strój. ŚE2018 Cocooning Winter.png|Cocooning Winter ŚE2018 Luxurious Christmas.png|Luxurious Christmas ŚE2018 Soft Frost.png|Soft Frost |-|Ilustracja= Jeżeli wykonasz wszystkie misje, to otrzymasz ekskluzywną ilustrację! Możliwe, że ktoś pomyślał o tobie podczas świąt... center Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Event Kategoria:Wydarzenia/w grze